perversion of reality and idiocy
by IRISHWULFHOUND
Summary: how will Aeris react when her entire perspective of Leo changes? and how will she deal with the man/cat who is responsible for bringing about these revelations? read to find out.


** I felt cold, the snow had only been falling for a few minutes but wearing nothing other than a pair of jeans you leave you a little vulnerable to the elements. I had been walking for days now, no clue where I was going and not caring. All I knew was that I had to get away from my home, all the crap I would have to deal with, and my one drunken relative. My skin had started turning blue as I was walking through (what I assume) is Canada. So cold, my anger so hot but my body so cold. I looked at the streets ahead of me; a line at a game store had formed and was still going strong. The gamers seemed to be antsy so I assume that the store opened soon. I never got to see what the game was because I collapsed on the sidewalk.**

* * *

><p><strong> I woke up on something smooth and warm, fearing that if I got up the comfort would disappear I stayed under the warmth until I realized that it was probably hypothermia. Right then I jumped up and looked for my pack, my eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and my surroundings astonished me. I was in an apartment; the place was nicely furnished with the walls and couch being tan. After looking around for a few minutes I had found my pack but before I could pick it up I heard a voice, "How did you sleep?" I froze. Slowly turning my head I saw a pink cat, I stared at her for a minute before picking up my pack and slowly backing away. She took a step closer and asked, "What's wrong? Don't you speak English?" I nodded before backing into a counter and looking for an escape route. Then it hit me, I turned to the cat and asked, "Did you save me?" she nodded as she said, "Yup, me and Leo dragged you here. By the way I'm Aeris" she held out her hand and I slowly shook it, then I looked down and screamed. My hand had black fur on it and claws. I checked my body freaking out before Aeris slapped me, "Calm down and tell me what the problem is. Are you retarded or something?" I started stuttering, "I, I... I don't know. I can't remember much and before I collapsed I was a human." she eyed me suspiciously and looked at my pack which had been locked up in several places. At this point a grey cat had walked into the kitchen and gotten a bowl of cereal and was watching us. I looked back and forth between the two before the grey one broke the silence. "Aeris, who is this?" she hit him on the head so his cereal got sprayed all over the table, "You dumba**. you're the one who had to bring him here and you don't even bother to try to find out who he is?" seeing him take that hit made me laugh so hard that I forgot that I had no idea where I was. They looked at me in confusion until I got back up panting. I kept chuckling as I said, "I'm sorry it's just that he could have avoided that if he wanted to and the fact that he let you hit him is funny to me." Aeris had an amused look on her face before mockingly saying, "Leo couldn't dodge my hit if I was blind." I laughed before saying, "Don't believe me eh? Well then I'll just prove it to you." I jumped forward and swung my arm at Aeris. She flinched expecting an impact but it never came. Leo had caught my arm and punched me in the gut. I smiled as Aeris opened her eyes and saw Leo beating me. Her horrified face was the last thing I saw before I was knocked out.<strong>

**"**Leo?" Aeris asked as the strangers body stopped moving. He looked up with a feral look on his face and blood soaking his paws. He just breathed heavily for a few minutes before coming to his senses, "Aeris I... I'M SORRY!" he screamed as he ran into the bathroom to clean himself off. Aeris just stood there, her entire world shaken. Ever since they were kids Aeris had been able to read Leo like a book. A really really stupid book, but a book nonetheless. How could he have gotten so strong, fast, or good at fighting without her picking up on it? he spent all of his spare time eating junk food or playing games. It just didn't make sense, and how did this psycho know that he could do that when he had just met Leo? Speaking of which he was still bleeding all over the kitchen floor.****

* * *

><p>. this one is rather short,dont worry they will get longer as i get farther into the story and get more comfortable with how i want things to go. i will try to respond to all reviews but i cant make any promises.<p> 


End file.
